


If We All Were Alone

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [69]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: "Sorry, I thought I was alone..."2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

You reasoned with yourself that sitting by the water fountain would be a wonderful escape. Three elves had died from their wounds that they sustained in battle today. Each and every one was your patient, and you had done everything you could have done for the very fatal wounds - you told yourself that you had repeatedly - but it did not ease the ache that accompanied watching an elf go from fighting to fading.

Where you sat, your knees tucked under your chin, and your arms wrapped around your legs to keep them tightly to your body, as if shielding yourself from the battle wounds you had stitched meticulously for hours.

They were so close to recover, so close to doing well, only for them to take a sudden turn for the worse.

You gave a startled gasp as a hand suddenly touched your shoulder. Glancing up you saw the advisor of Lord Elrond, an elf that you saw frequently, but had rarely spoken to. You cleared your throat, your eyes dropping to the ground as you unwound yourself from your position.

“Lindir, sorry, I thought I was alone… You startled me.”

“If we all were alone, there would be little excitement in Rivendell.” He paused, his eyes watching you. “Is everything alright?”

Oh, how to answer that question? You wiped away the tears that had fallen, and turned so that you could see him better. The sunset gave you enough light to see that his face was set into a frown, one of concern. “Three elves died in the infirmary today,” you admitted quietly.

Lindir’s frown smoothed out to understanding. He gestured to the spot on the fountain’s front beside you, and you nodded for him to sit. Once he settled himself, he reached into his robes, withdrawing a small cloth for you to wipe away your tears. “I see.”

“They were doing so well, after the battle with the Orcs last night.” You cleared your throat as emotion seemed to get clogged inside of it. “But they succumbed to their wounds just after midday meals.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been an awful experience.”

You gave a bitter laugh, blinking away the tears that came at his soft tone. “They are not even the first that I have lost in healing,” you admitted. “So, I do not know why it has affected me so. It’s silly, isn’t it?”

“Any life lost is a tragedy. But it will be alright, soon.”

You agreed mutely. “Do you often walk here?” The attempt to talk about something other than the lost elves was obvious, and he did not seem to mind. In fact, it seemed he understood.

“As the sun sets. It is the best view of the valley,” Lindir admitted. “But my intentions today were not solely for solitude. I had noticed that you had not come to supper.”

“I could not find it within myself to eat,” you admitted quietly. He seemed to understand. “I will be alright until morning, I think.” He said nothing. “Did Lord Elrond say anything terribly important?”

“Just gave a status on the elves in the infirmary. And then announced that he is sending a party to track the orc party that seized his wife.” Lady Celebrian. The elves that had died had been the ones that were traveling with her, trying to protect her. You swallowed back your grief again. Lady Celebrian was a kind woman, someone you could not imagine Rivendell existing without. “It is not your fault that they died. Their wounds were something most elves do not even survive when they are first sustained.”

“Have you ever fought in battle?”

“When I was young.”

You chewed on your lip. “Is it awful?”

“I’ve never seen anything more horrific,” he replied honestly, his voice hushed. “There is death at every turn, blood and screams, crying. More often rain and mud than dry pastures. I came to the conclusion after barely escaping a battle with my life, that I would be better off putting my talents to good use. I advise Lord Elrond, and tend to anything that needs be done.”

You blinked rapidly. “Why do we fight in these battles? Why do we fight and die?”

“To save innocent people from being harmed.” The answer was so simple, that you sighed softly. And promptly listened as your stomach growled in hunger. Lindir gave a chuckle at the sound, even though you froze and flushed in embarrassment. “Perhaps this talk of battle has put you in the mood for some food.”

“It seems so.”

“Come, I will join you,” Lindir offered. “I do not think you wish to be alone.”

“Not truly, I don’t think.” Not anymore.

He offered you an arm, which you took as you rose, and he began to escort you up the stairs. “Being alone is something I think no one truly wants.”

And so he did not leave your side, not for the meal, not for centuries to come.


End file.
